


Colors of the Heart

by This_is_my_canoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colors, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_canoe/pseuds/This_is_my_canoe
Summary: “I love you, Betty Cooper.” The words are whispered like a prayer, and Betty feels them warm her skin. She thinks back on all the times he was there for her, even when she pushed him away, even when she was in love with Archie. So, she replies.“I think I love you too.” And that’s enough, at least for now.orColors represent the people that mean the most to you. Betty recollects on how she found hers, and how she eventually admits to loving Jughead.





	Colors of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: https://haewynfirebow.tumblr.com/post/164106247303/new-soulmate-ah-idea-for-yall-youre-born-color  
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> I refuse to do a disclaimer. You're on a fanfiction site, do you really believe any of us actually own any of this?

Everyone is born without the ability to see color. For some, they never see color. For most, color is an experience gained over a lifetime of meeting new people. For Betty Cooper, she sees all her colors before she turns eighteen. It scares her more than she would care to admit.  
Her first colors are orange and yellow. She’s seen them for as long as she can remember. Polly, her sister, glows with a bright orange aura. Betty’s mother glows a blinding yellow. She learns later that orange is the color you see when you meet your rock, your constant, and she can’t help but agree. Polly is always there for her, even when sibling rivalry grows. Yellow is the color of her greatest enemy, but she doesn’t understand. Her mother wants the absolute best for her, how could they be enemies?  
The next color she sees is Violet. The pretty boy with the dull orange hair is tall and strong and the most popular kid on the playground. He still takes time to play with her and even asks if they can walk home together when he realizes they’re neighbors. Betty’s mother refuses, of course. Her reasoning being that Archie Andrews is much too rowdy for her precious girl. Betty starts to understand how her mother could be her enemy, but the thought doesn’t stay, as she is overcome with butterflies as she looks out her bedroom window. Archie waves at her from his own window next door. The two become fast friends, laughing and playing during school. Archie tells her about Jughead Jones, his best friend, who’s in a different class. He has recess with the other half of the 1st graders, apparently. At first, Betty is jealous that she has to share Archie with this other person, but she slowly becomes okay with it. Everyone has a best friend, and he will eventually have to share Betty when she finds hers.  
When she sees red, she tries desperately to ignore it. Though, Betty still can’t get over how dang red Archie’s hair is. She sees it for the first time when she meets the infamous Jughead at Archie’s birthday party. Jughead stares at her for the rest of the party, barely talking to anyone. No one questions it though, so Betty assumes it’s normal for him to be so secluded. He doesn’t talk to her, doesn’t come up to her, and she’s grateful. Betty likes Archie; she’s never even talked to Jughead. Over the years, the three of them become a trio of friends. Archie admits to Betty that she’s his constant. She doesn’t admit to him that she loves him. Jughead doesn’t admit that he loves her. It works. They play and do homework together, and they successfully make it to high school before they stop talking to each other.  
Betty officially meets Cheryl Blossom during that time. Her aura is a striking green that suits her eyes and fiery hair. Rivals. Cheryl is passion where Betty is demure. The two have an almost hatred between them, but it’s never quite enough for them to push the other over the proverbial ledge. The two fight for the best grades and the most extracurriculars throughout middle school, and it’s that drive that pushes her away from Archie and Jughead freshman year of high school. She has to catch up to the sophomore that is constantly pushing her.  
Blue is the only color she hasn’t seen by the end of the summer before sophomore year. Betty fears it may never come. Kevin, her current best friend, and her only sanity now that Polly has been shipped off, reminds her that she still has plenty of time.He reminds her that she is insanely lucky to see all the colors she does at such a young age. Betty thanks him as they walk out of her house together. Archie greets them with a smile and asks Betty if she’s ready to go to Pop’s. He asks Kevin if he would like to join them, but Kevin declines apologetically, throwing Betty a knowing smirk. He starts on his walk home as the other two make the trek to the diner.  
She’s just about to tell him how she feels when a beautiful black-haired girl walks into the diner. All three of them suck in a breath at the arrival of new colors. Betty is amazed at how wonderful seeing the world in full color is. The girl introduces herself as Veronica Lodge, and Archie is taken with her. Betty can only assume they both see red.  
When Betty leaves the diner crying, it’s Jughead who runs after her into the pouring rain. She sobs into his arms as they both get drenched. He whispers comforting things into her ears. He tells her he’s here for her, that he’ll always be here for her. The words, and the hand slowly stroking her hair, calm her down. Jughead holds her for as long as she lets him, both of them not caring about the rain.  
“I love you, Betty Cooper.” The words are whispered like a prayer, and Betty feels them warm her skin. She thinks back on all the times he was there for her, even when she pushed him away, even when she was in love with Archie. So, she replies.  
“I think I love you too.” And that’s enough, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? I know it's short, but I saw the idea and took my own twist on it. Anyway, comment if you want to. Feel free to criticize, my goal is getting better at writing.


End file.
